Rings
by HetalianNerdette1776
Summary: Rated T for death. (TW: Death, hurt, sadness, lots of crying) Sollux only wished AA was wearing her ring at a time like this. It presented him with a false hope.


An idea I had that I needed to get out of my head. Be patient for the next updates, I'm sorry OTL

Everything I write is sad. Remember that I wrote a Spamano fic with about the same basis? Probably not the best if I listen to Skinny L0ve while writing…. Oh! This is Humanstuck, just fyi.

Skinny Love: watch?v=HPqvTwwxzmY

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

TW: Death, Hurt, Fluff, Crying, Lots of Crying, on second thought get the box of tissues even I'm crying.

oOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo oooooOOOOooooooOOOooooo

"Hey. AA. How's it going?" Sollux rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't think I'd see you again, here…" He laughed nervously. "I don't really have a lot of time…. So maybe I should just catch you up, yeah?"

Sollux placed his hand on Aradia's wrist. In his desperate attempt to elicit some response from her, she was unresponsive. "I'm still wearing the ring. Of course I am," He laughed at his own misfortune. "I see you're not". He glanced at her ring finger. It looked bare compared to the other times Sollux saw it. The silver band was missing. It was only a promise ring, anyways. Nothing important. They were still high schoolers after all, and the greatest commitment you could make to someone was a promise. Sollux twisted his own, identical (or rather what used to be identical) ring on his own finger. Holding back bittersweet tears, he tried to remember when he had given her it.

_"Hey, Aradia," gulped Sollux, fidgeting with his bowtie. "Ready to go?"_

_ "Yeah, let me just tell my mom." Aradia smiled at him while twisting her earring in, perfecting the picture. "MOM!" She called over her shoulder, "I'm going!"_

_ "Bye !" yelled Sollux. She was always fond of her daughter's boyfriend. He held out his arm for Aradia to take. He led her to the junky car recently granted for his sixteenth birthday. "M'Lady," he grinned, opening the sticky door. The moonlight hit his braces, lending his smile the odd gleam that Aradia was so fond of. _

_ "So Sollux," She inquired ear to ear, "Where are you taking me."_

_ "Well AA, you're pretty special. Actually a whole lot more than pretty. Gorgeous really. And someone like that deserves to go someplace really nice." Sollux blushed._

_ "Sollux stop," She playfully swatted his forearm. "Just tell me!" She was bubbling with anticipation._

_ "Calm down, honey bee. I'll tell you."_

_ "Annnnd?"_

_ "That fancy new restaurant on Perry Avenue. I…. uh…. Hope you like French food? Heh."_

_ "Sollux! Are you serious?" She gleamed._

_ "Of course, AA. The every best for the most beautiful." Sollux started the crappy vehicle, which started with a loud clunk. "But… uh…. Can I ask you something first?"_

_ "Yes! Just hurry up Sollux I'm exciiiited!" She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat._

_ "Well….you know what today is right…?"_

_ "Friday….?"_

_ Sollux laughed. "No, AA. The DATE."_

_ "Oh! Yeah. Two Years." Her face was almost the hue of her dress by now._

_ "And…. Uhm…. God, wow. It's a pretty fucking long time, right? So, i…. kind of figured… that maybe, I mean, only if you want….." Sollux's lisp kept getting worse. God he hated being nervous. But this was his girlfriend! He had nothing to be nervous about. "Will… you uh-"_

_ "Sollux!"_

_ "Okay, right the point. Uh…. Maybe you can… uh…. Be mine…. For.. a bit longer than that?" _

_ "Sollux…. What do….you…" Her words slowed as Sollux opened his fist to reveal to bright silver bands, identical except for one small detail. One was marked with a curly AM and the other, with a boxy SC. _

_ "Uh…. I don't know what to say… except, I love you, Aradia…" He would've continued rambling but Aradia launched herself over the gearshift into Sollux. _

_ "Yes! I mean… you're not.." She gave him a look as if to say 'You're not proposing are you, Sollux?'_

_ "No. oh nononononono. Just… a…a promise yeah."_

_ "….well….." She bit her lip. No harm in teasing him… right?_

_ "A….Aradia….?"_

_ "Yes, stupid! Of course it's a yes!" _

Sollux remembered how his heart leapt up into his throat that night. He remembered how Aradia was so happy, and so was he as they felt a bit rebellious showing fake IDs and sharing a bottle of wine. Sollux remembered holding Aradia on her couch after dinner, watching, for the millionth time, Indiana Jones. He remembered it all. That was easy, remembering. He could never forget AA, not even if he were a thousand years old. Not even if…. He was dead. Death, that's right. That's what brought him here today. To this very damned spot, were his hadn't realized tears were streaming down his face. Right here, where his eyes didn't meet AA's warm gaze. Where the only comfort he had was Aradia's cold, lifeless fingers entwined in his.

"Goddammnit AA! I told you not to go out! I told you it was too dark!" He sobbed, no bothering to wipe his eyes, or lower his voice. These people would see his pain. They would see what true love was. True love was what they had. It was strength and comfort and passion. It was trust and hope and faith. But trust is what had betrayed him. He had let Aradia go out on a night excavation with her archeology class. He had given in, even after he said no, to those pleading eyes. It was those same eyes that had asked him to move in after high school months before the accident. Those were the same eyes that glazed over in lust every time their cuddling turned into something more. Those were the eyes that burned with passion whenever she talked about her archeology major.

Sollux fell on his knees, sobbing. Right now, he didn't give a damn if he felt like a child who fell off his bike. The heartache would never subside, he thought. "Sollux…." Karkat, Sollux's best friend put a hand on the shaking shoulder.

"It's not fair KK. What did she do wrong?!" He roared through the tears. His voice died down to a whisper. "She was perfect. She was…. Flawless."

"I know Sollux… but... You've been here for twenty minutes. I understand completely, but those assholes who run this thing say you need to get up now."

"Karkat," Sollux looked up at Karkat, who was taken aback. Sollux did not use first names, unless he was extremely emotional. Guess this time counted, the poor sap was on the ground in tears. "Why….?"

"I know, buddy. Life's not fair. C'mon, let's go outside. Take a breather." Karkat looked worn and tired, as did the rest of the attendees as he helped Sollux up. The shock of Aradia Megido's death seemed to haved aged everyone. Sollux taking the blow head-on. While life is a sweet lie for a while, death is the sad truth.

ooOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooo oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Wow I'm actually tearing up from writing this. Hope you liked it. Thanks

Any questions, comments, concerns or anything of the sort? Shoot me a PM! Or ask my Tumblr!


End file.
